


Untitled

by softfornasejun



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Bottom Stellvester "Stell" Ajero, M/M, Top Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfornasejun/pseuds/softfornasejun
Summary: Actually, it doesn't have a summary.This au is a continuation of this: https://twitter.com/softfornasejun/status/1349243750313119747?s=21This is my first time to wrote a smut so expect the unexpected errors.Belated Happy MotMot KENSTELLATIONPH! 🖤💛Listen to Earned It by The Weekend when reading.Enjoy! 🍀
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Kudos: 31





	1. Part One

**Ken's POV**

**"Sir Stell?"**

_Stell?_

He froze in his place.

**"Sir! Good to know you're still here. You forgot your car key."**

**"Thanks."**

The man bowed down then went back inside the bar, leaving me and this guy named Stell.

**"So,"** I smirked, **"Stell."**

He mumbles an _I can't believe this_ then shakes his head, **"Who's place?"**

🎶 

As soon as I heard a click, I instantly grabbed him by the waist and grind our fronts together while I leaned for a kiss.

**"No kissing. I won't kiss you unless I'll date you."** He then grabbed my necktie and forcefully dragged me to his bed, plopping hard on a soft mattress. His dominance made me hard instantly. He knelt then hurriedly opens my fly button and touched me through my boxer, feeling my hardness.

I moaned, **"You moved so fast."**

**"And you're already hard."**

He licks his lips before he took my flesh out. _It's already hard and begging to be sucked_ , I thought to myself. I looked at him questionably as he's staring at my cock then he looks at me. Feeling proud at the size of it, I asked, **"Amazed with what you are seeing?"** He didn't respond to that instead he started to stroke my hard-on slowly, up and down. His beautiful fingers wrapped perfectly on my cock, _what a sight_. He gestures me to stand a little bit just enough to pull down my pants and boxer on my knees. He then leaned forward and give my tip an experimental lick enough for me to moan and trembles.

**"Fuck..."**

As his mouth envelopes my cock, I felt it twitching and growing big inside of his mouth. Switching from bobbing to kittenish licks, I felt that I'll cum any soon. _He definitely knows how to blow._ Swallowing my shaft in full until the tip touches the back of his throat, I released a manly growl, **"Yeah, do that again."**

The second time he did it, he looked at me seductively, hypnotizingly— like he is ordering me to look at what he is about to do— then he slowly, so slowly lowers his head, _what a fucking tease_. Without breaking from our eye contact he abruptly bobbed up and took his tongue out, swirling around the tip of my cock then licking it from the base up to the tip like it was a melted ice cream, _he's definitely going to dry me out_.

Deep-throating me multiple times, flexing his gag reflex on me, looking at him from above with his head tilted on right allowing my eyes to see how my proud and erected cock goes in and out on his hot, wet mouth, I instantly felt a tingling sensation on my stomach.

Just as I was about to come, he detached his lips on my cock in a loud pop, then he suddenly stands up and begins to undress me. He took off my tie, my polo, my pants, then my boxer, everything, leaving me in complete nakedness.

Leaning forward directly to my ears, **"You have nice abs,"** then he touched it and I shivered.

_God, I thought he was going to kiss me._

**"Well, yeah."**

He started to undress himself, looking at me seductively. As his long sleeves touched the ground my eyes started to wander from his chest down to his erection. _I wonder if he's a dancer? He got those dancer's hips. He has abs too, and his v-line, fuck those nipples! A huge cock too? Ohhh. He's leaking already!_ My thoughts suddenly disappeared when he straddled my lap and starts to grind. I automatically hold his hips and grinds too accidentally for my cock and his butt hole to meet and create a mouthwatering friction, earning a loud moan from him. Doing it again with more force, he bites his lips and tilted his head up and I plunged my lips to his neck right away, nipping and kissing, _I'll definitely leave a mark on you so you will remember me_. 

I groaned loudly on his neck when he pumps my shaft again. Getting support from my shoulder, he lifted himself and positioned my cock on his hole. Worried that he might hurt, I hold his arm and said, **"I haven't prepared you yet."**

**"It's okay. You're clean right?"**

**"Of cour—"**

He didn't let me finished as he slid further down, his hole engulfed my tip welcomely, both of us to moan loudly. He is looking down so I force his face to look at me, **"Can you pull out? I'll prepare you."**

**"No, I like it raw."**

Aroused from what he said, I pushed him further down, hearing a loud high pitch moan from him.

**"Ah! Fuck! You're so fucking big and deep!"**

I chuckled at what he said. _I don't know if he's in hurt or pleasure or both?_ I just let him adjust himself. I took this chance for my hands to travel from his smooth and hairless legs, up to his slim waist down to his butt cheeks then travels up again to his abs up to his nipples pinching it both on opposite direction, hearing a soft moan from him, **"Stop doing that. I want to come just by your cock."** I only smirked at what he said. 

Once he's fully inside, seated comfortably, he begins to rotate his hips slowly, letting my cock buried deeper. Not long after he starts to bounce, riding me so heavenly, I throw my head backward, _Fuck!_ His hole is so hot and tight. **"Your hole squeezing me so deliciously, Stell."** _I might come already!_

Slow. Faster. Hard. Messy. He is riding me non-stop and now he bounces atop of me messily. _Are you tired? I guess it's my time to pleasure you._ I hold his hips tightly and lift him until my tip is only left inside. I thrust hard up and pushed him down, letting my actions meet, giving the pleasures I want him to be remembered. His back arched and shouted a loud _'Oh yeah! There!'_. Successfully on finding his p-spot, I repeatedly thrust there, focusing in that spot, abusing his hole.

Bed begins to creak. Sweat begins to fell on our foreheads. Slapping of skins, heavy breathing, moaning, groaning— sounds that can be heard inside his room. Thrusting into him harder and faster, I can feel that he is near. My hands unconsciously travel to his butt cheeks, squeezing, slapping them hard, and spreading wider causes for him to hug me tight and moan behind my ears. I smiled at his reaction.

Chest to chest, I can feel his heart beats fast. He is breathing hotly on my ears. **"I'm so near,"** he mumbled.

I gathered my remaining energy and thrusts again and hitting the same spot even harder than a while ago. **"I'm cumming!"** he screams and bites my shoulder and soon followed by strings of cum that I felt on my stomach.

_He is squeezing me more, fuck!_ My thrust becomes messier as I can feel that I'm near too. I was about to pull out when he whispered seductively, **"Come inside."** Pleasures directly sent to my cock and after a few thrusts, I came, inside.

Being high from sex, I let ourselves to calm down first. I kiss his neck only in exchange for a snore. **"Tulog ka na?"**

I pulled out and I chuckled when I saw his eyes shut, mouth slightly open, sleeping.

**"I'll be staying the night here ha? Good night, Stell."**

I carry him in a bridal way then I lay him comfortably in bed. I laid down beside him, hugging him from behind. Due to tiredness and drowsiness, I didn't clean ourselves, _I'll do it tomorrow, sorry_. I planted a kiss on his back before sleepiness knocks me off too.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two!
> 
> Belated Happy MotMot KENSTELLATIONPH! 🖤💛
> 
> Listen to Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding when reading.
> 
> Enjoy! 🍀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to the one who requested the Kabedon, to the one that QRTed (I got chills eh! jk!) and of course to Kate!
> 
> Love you, Kids! 🖤💛

**🍀 Stell's POV**

🎶

I suddenly woke up from sleeping. Feeling the warmth from my back, a hand on my stomach, an arm on my neck, a little burn from my behind, I smiled as I remembered what happened last night.

_It's really effective._

I've been eyeing this guy last night ever since he walked in from the bar. Being intoxicated, I did what I am best for, dancing. Swaying my hips seductively to the song of Yummy, I am really glad that I caught this guy's attention.

Still unsatisfied from last night, I silently turned around and faced this guy. I was going to kiss him but I let this moment to admire his face. _He is really handsome_ , I chuckled _and has a monster dick_. I closed my eyes and leaned in to kiss the corner of his lips. Liking the sensation of his lips on my lips, I gently captured his full lips. Deepening the kiss, I felt a slight response from him. Abruptly opening my eyes and moving away from him, I saw a handsome guy smiling at me.

 **"I thought no kissing?"** he asked.

I smiled and said, **"You're more than enough for me to date."**

He brushed my bangs backward, **"You will date me now?"**

I nod.

Both of us leaned for a kiss. A simple kiss turned into a passionate kiss. A passionate kiss turned into a heated kiss. _I can feel he's slowly getting turn on_. I moved a bit to breathe then said, **"If kissing you feels this great, sana kagabi pa kita hinalikan."**

**"We can kiss naman all day and night, Stell."**

Then he leaned again. As our mouths move in synchronize with each other, his calloused hand travels down to my back. The hardness of his hand fits to the softness of my skin and I shuddered at that feeling. Both of our hands are touching each other's bodies. As his hand go down further, my free hand goes and touches his flaccid cock, slowly stroking it, earning a muffled moan from him. In return, using his right hand, I received a hard squeeze on my left butt cheek, enough for me to be shocked and hold his cock tighter. His hand crept into the cleavage of my butt cheeks, massaging it. Without any second, I feel his fingers on my hole moves in a circular motion, asking for permission. I am a bit sore but I still lift my legs and put it against his hips, giving him my approval. I felt his smile on our kiss and he, as expected, he delicately inserted his two fingers, I moan softly from the kiss.

He moved away from our heated kiss, just enough for him to speak, **"I can feel my cum inside you."**

**"Will you fill it again?"**

He chuckled and pushed his fingers further, **"My pleasure, baby."**

He leaned again, both his tongue and fingers thrust on my holes; my mouth, and butthole. While his fingers keep on thrusting in and out, our tongues fight for dominance, but then I let him win anyway because I got easily melted when he lightly sucked my tongue. I shiver when he pushed his fingers deeper, hitting my spot again, I instantly pulled away from his sucking, **"There! There! Ah!"** Continuously hitting the same spot, feeling the both of us are ready, with his cock already hard and leaking, I breathlessly said while still stroking his shaft, **"Hey, put this again."**

**"Now?"**

**"Please. Malapit na ko."**

He slowly pulled his fingers out and he sits from the bed then adjusted me carefully. _He may be a monster on sheets but he is definitely a gentleman huh._

He positioned himself, lift my legs and spread it. He then rubbed his tip to my hole. Before he inserts it, I hold his hand and stop him, **"What's your name pala?"**

**"My name is Ken."**

**"Hmmm... Ken. Now I know who's the name I will be moaning."**

**"Fuck! You really know how dirty talks work."**

Still wet from last night, without any warning, he thrust his whole meat inside, deep inside, completely feeling me full. He leaned forward, whispering on my ears, **"I'm glad I was able to spread the word,"** then he kissed my cheek and thrust in again. 

Hands on my hips, he slowly changes his thrust into a faster one. One twist and he found instantly my sweet spot— I rolled my eyes from the feeling. Unconsciously, I spread my legs wider underneath him. I released a faint 'ah' when he pressed deeper. _He's driving me crazy!_ I arched my back exposing my flushed chest as his thrusts became faster, harder, and deeper than before. I glanced at him and saw his head leaning backward, biting his lips. I grab his hand from my hips and pulls him down, making our lips touched again. _I really like kissing this guy._ Our messy kisses added to my pleasures, a pleasure that directly sends blood to my cock, a feeling that I might release soon.

 **"One last thrust and I am about to cum, Ken,"** I said in between of our kisses.

I felt him snapped when I called his name. He wildly thrust in and out on my hole, abusing my spot violently. Completely breaking from the kiss, he whispered a 'cum now' which I instantly comply with. I cum along with a long, high-pitched moan, calling his name then I shuddered ten times more than last night. His cock grows bigger, _I can feel your near too, Ken._ My hole did a great job of sucking his cock enough for him to cum right after me.

**"Shit, Stell!"**

Tastier than last night, I can feel he released his hot, warm cum inside of me.

**"Fill me up, Ken."**

He shuts me up by kissing my lips hard, biting my lower lip, then planted one long full kiss. Emptying his load inside, he then collapses on top of me. Both of us trying to catch our breath from that intense morning sex.

Kissing my cheek again, he whispered, **"I'm gonna pull it out, ha?"**

I just nod and he slowly pulls out. I quiver when his warm cum comes out from my hole. He lifts himself and laid beside me again. I am still amazingly feeling his cum coming out inside of me when he speaks again. **"May tanong ako."**

I looked at him and said, **"Ano?"**

**"I'm just curious. Bakit bigla mo kong gustong i-date?"**

I chuckle, **"You got my eyes the moment you walked in the bar last night. I just play the hard to get card."**

I was shocked when he suddenly turned me around, back facing him. He pulls me closer, back hug me, placing his head on the crook of my neck, smelling my after sex scent. **"Same here."**

**"Ken?"**

He hummed in response, he's still smelling my neck, giving light kisses as well.

**"Should we eat breakfast?"**

He lifts his head and said, **"Sure!"**

 **"Pancakes?"** I asked.

 **"Pancakes,"** he replied then hugged me again, tightly.

I guessed having sex before dating isn't bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You! Yes you! Thank you for reading my first written nsfw 😭. So if it's okay, please leave a comment; share your thoughts or reactions (but be good to me, it's really my first time to wrote a smut). Give kudos if you like hehe.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!  
> Twitter: @softfornasejun
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
